Definition of Friendship
by Ninoandjaffar
Summary: Cog of Destiny from the view of Nino and Jaffar. One Shot.


Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword Fan-Fiction

By: Ninoandjaffar

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem, the characters used in it, or the plot. I just enjoy writing about it.

Eliwood's army was just about to the Shrine of Seals. They had not run across any enemy soldiers. Nino and Jaffar were the newest recruits. Jaffar was not accepted into the army very well, especially by Lord Hector. Everyone, on the other hand, loved Nino. They loved the little green haired, 14 year old.

"I think we're almost there." She told her companion, Jaffar. He just gazed at her with his brown eyes. "You don't really care, do you?"

"Not really. I only came because you wanted me to."

"Where would you have gone? You had intentions of dieing at the Bern Manse to save me!"

"I don't know, but I do know Nergal must be stopped."

"Look! It's Black Fang!" Nino shouted as she pointed towards the front of the army. They were talking to Lord Eliwood.

"We might want to get ready to fight." Jaffar warned her. "They don't seem like they are going to let us go freely."

"They said something about my brother, Linus. Maybe it I can talk to him…"

"That will do nothing. They are Black Fang. We are not with them, nor did they ever except us."

"I know, but I must try."

Linus was not Nino's birth brother. But they got along very well. Her thoughts were to stop him from attacking Lord Eliwood and his army.

Nino was just about ready when she realized her Elfire spell book was with Merlinus. She accidentally left her pouch with a vulnerary on the ground where she was getting ready. Jaffar recognized it right away and picked it up.

At the beginning of the battle, the enemies seemed to swarm them with overwhelming numbers. They managed to stay alive, though.

Nino had veered just a little too far from the rest of the army. In her new location, she found another mage liker herself.

"A lone girl. You'll be easy to defeat." He taunted her.

"You only think so!" She snapped back.

"We will see about that, girl. Thunder!"

"Elfire!"

The two spells clashed each other into the ski. Jaffar was near the back of the party when he saw the explosion of fire and thunder.

"Nino! I hope she's all right." He said to himself as he ran to her.

More spells went ablaze in the fight between Nino and the mage. Nino stood her ground well, until he finally got the better of her. He caste a thunder spell that hit her in the thigh.

"Ahhgg!" She yelped as it hit her.

"Now is my chance to finish you, girl."

"Not if I have anything to say about that." Jaffar yelled. He charged in and stabbed the unaware mage right in the chest. It was an instant kill.

Jaffar picked up Nino and ran to an empty area where no enemies were.

"Let me help you." He told her as he pulled out the vulnerary Nino thought she had with her.

"Where did you get that?" She asked.

"I found it." He handed her the pouch it was in. "This is your only wound, right?"

"Yes, it is."

"Good. Now hold still." He gently wrapped it around her wound, making it tight enough to stay on, but loose enough not to hurt her.

"Thank you, Jaffar!" She said as he leaned to hug him.

_Why is she doing this to me? _Jaffar pondered in his mind. No one has ever hugged him before. Would he push her of and jump back into the fray? _No, it wouldn't hurt to hug her. Not at all._

Jaffar wrapped his arms around her in a hugging manner. She was his best friend, wasn't she? In truth, Nino was his only friend. For the first time in his life, Jaffar was smiling. He actually smiled, while embracing Nino in his arms. He had some sort of awkward feeling in his stomach, and is heart was beating faster than it ever had in his entire life. _What was this feeling?_

"Do you still have the pendant I gave you?" She asked him.

"Of course, why would I not have it?" He pulled it out so she could see it.

"That's good!" She smiled to him. "Let's head back to the others. They might be worried."

Nino and Jaffar fought along side everyone else. The battle was nearing the end, and the only thing standing in their way was Linus. Nino intended on convincing him to stop fighting them.

She walked up the steps of the small building. Linus waited on the other side for Lord Eliwood, but ended up with his little sister, Nino.

"Please, Linus, stop fighting!"

"Nino!? What are you doing here?"

"I'm fighting with Lord Eliwood. Will you fight with us?"

"No, I am supposed to kill him. Fang's punishment!"

"Linus, father is dead. Sonia…" She started.

"That's more of a reason to kill him!"

"No, Linus. We didn't kill him, Sonia did!"

"She did that…" Linus started.

"Yes, she did."

"You are lying to me!" Linus than lunged forward to attack her. Just before he hit her, a familiar man jumped in front and took the blow for her.

"Jaffar!" Nino yelled as she ran to him.

"Nino," Jaffar started. "Get out of here."

"Why? I don't want to leave you."

"Just get out. This won't finish good."

"What are you doing, Jaffar?" Linus asked.

"What do you think I am doing? I'm protecting Nino from you."

"Jaffar, we need to her you out of here."

"You get out. I don't want you to be here when he dies."

"You're going to kill my brother?!"

"I have to. He won't listen to you."

"Just give me one more try." She pleaded.

"That wont do be necessary, Nino." Linus said. "I'm going to finish Eliwood and anyone who helps him here and now. Even if it means killing you."

"You will not hurt her." Jaffar yelled as he ran to strike Linus.

The battle between Linus and Jaffar continued on for quite a while. Nino kept trying to stop Linus from fighting, but all was lost. Finally, Jaffar landed a blow into Linus' stomach.

With his dying breath, Linus gave one command. "Jaffar, protect Nino…and…stop this…war…" He than fell to the ground.

After the battle was over, Nino was by the small mountains not far from the others. She sat curled up in her cloak with tears rolling down her face. Jaffar came up to her, knowing something was wrong.

"Why did you kill him?" She snapped as he approached.

"Because he was going to kill you."

"I don't care! He was my brother…and you killed him! All I needed was one more minute and…"

"One more minute and you would have been killed. I saved you."

"He's my brother!"

"No, he wasn't. He was a Black Fang member manipulated by Sonia."

"And my brother. He loved me and you killed him." At this point, even more tears started to continue down her already stained with tears face.

"Nino, I didn't want to loose you."

"Jaffar, he wouldn't have killed me."

"He would have. Just trust me."

"And how do you know?"

"You are fighting next to Lord Eliwood. He wants him and his companions dead."

Nino than started to see the reality in the situation. Her anger started to fade and her face lightened up a little.

"You won't die on me, right?"

"No, I won't die on you."

Jaffar than sat down next to her.

"Are you all right?" He asked her.

"I don't know. Half of me is upset at my brother's death, and the other half is thankful to you for me being alive."

"I'm sure everything will become clear soon, Nino."

"Thank you, Jaffar. You really are my best friend."

Jaffar paused a moment. "You are too…Nino." He wrapped is arm around her to comfort her.


End file.
